Tokyo Mew Mew, Mew May?
by Lu-chanNaLu
Summary: A girl named May that moves to Tokyo from America and doesn't have many friends. I wonder how long this story is going to be?
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm starting to make a new story about a girl named May that moves to Tokyo from America and doesn't have many friends. I wonder how long this story is going to be?**_

* * *

Day of the new mew mew part 1

Protagonist Point of View

I was walking home from school when I tripped and fell. I blacked out a little, and when I woke up a boy was next to me. Yelling to six other girls. The girls I hadn't seen before. I had just moved to Tokyo and it was my second week of school. My parents were out of town and brother was in college studying to be the best student he could be in North America. I've been alone when I got home since last Friday. Walking around helps me clear my head. Being in the park is nice, all the animals and plants I never got to see in America where I used to live. When I came to school there was a boy that helped me all day...or tried to. He's the most popular boy at school and all the girls are bulling me because he's nice to me. The boy's name is Kazue. Every day I save up money to go to a cafe called "cafe mew mew." I hadn't felt good for the last few days and then I saw a group of girls with a blond haired boy helping them. I wanted to talk to them, but I couldn't move or talk. The girls were fighting a scary looking leopard that was purple and white. When the girls finished the animal off the boy noticed I witnessed everything that just went on.

"Are you okay miss?" the boy asked picking me up into his arms.

"...That cat- Is she okay?!"

"She?" I didn't realize that they didn't know that the animal they were fighting was a female.

"Put me down! That leopard is in pain! She needs help..." He set me down letting me run off thinking I wouldn't come back. When I turned around he was going into the cafe "cafe mew mew." I found the cat and helped her up. She was bleeding because of the fight. I ran back to the cafe and ran throw the doors, but no one was there. I went up stairs looking for the boy from earlier with the animal passed out in my arms. When I looked throw a open door I saw the boy...changing his shirt. I couldn't help but run throw and yell at him. And this is how I got into this situation.

"What are you doing here?! Get out!"

"No! because of you this leopard is hurt and bleeding! I stopped the blood, but she's been screaming and hurting my ears! _I'm worried about her..._ " I stared crying and he didn't know what to do with me...crying like a little girl.

"Are you okay?"

" _She isn't!..._. _she's going to die..."_ I can hear her heart beat...fading with the sounds of my tears, which get louder...every second. "Give her my life!"

"What?!"

"...K _ichi...that's her name..."_

"I can't do that! I don't know how!"

"There's no time to waste! She needs to be happy with her family. The family she has worked so hard...to make and keep...she inspires me-"

"How can you hear her when she's in pain when she's not talking?!"

"huh? She's speaking about her family... her kids...her parents...her siblings,...and her—her—her... _the one she loves. Crying to me to save her. And the one's she loves..."_

"how?" a shining stone is glimmering to me.

"' _May...metamorphosis—'?"_

"The stone!"

" _Mew Mew May...Metamorphosis..."_

" _What?!"_ I'm changing into one of those girls? What!?"

 _ **Tell me how it is and I'm making the next chapter/day right now! hope you liked it.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Day of the new mew mew part 2

Ryou's point of view

She looked like a mew mew. One I hadn't ever seen before. She wore a white and tan leopard dress that was about to her knees. It was white in the front and tan on the back. The outfit was patterned with leopard print. She had round leopard ears and no shoes. She had a long leopard tail.

"how are **you** a mew mew?"

"Mew Mew? Mew mew..." she smiled like a crazy person. I was still on my bed after she yelled at me. "You have leopard genes. I can help...'Kichi'."

"Really?! Thank you!" She flung herself at me trowing her arms around my neck smiling when she let go. Ichigo came running into the room about two seconds later. She saw a girl with a leopard print mew mew outfit on and me...I was without my shirt and the girl was standing in front of me. Crying.

"Ryou! What are you doing! put a shirt on!" The girl looked at Ichigo.

"'Ryou'?"

"I'm Ryou Shirogane." The girl that still hadn't told me her name and hugged me out of nowhere was now talking to Ichigo as she tried to take in what was happening, but the other girl still didn't seem to understand ether.

"So, she's a mew mew, too? Have you told her what we do and that she can't tell anyone?." Ichigo said to me.

"No, but I will."

"Good. AND PUT ON A SHIRT!" Ichigo yelled at me even though the new girl could hear us she still kept on crying.

Ichigo went over to the girl and asked her what was wrong.

"Kichi! Kichi is dieing!" The girl couldn't stop crying. I grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs as she held onto Kichi, carrying her in her little skinny, frail arms. I didn't bother to know if Ichigo was following us or not, but I didn't care in any why. All that I could think about was how I would use The girls leopard genes to save Kichi and how she got the DNA in her? I didn't hesitate to start the DNA extraction from the new mew mew. When it was done I told her that Kichi just needed some rest. The girl ran outside of the cafe in a matter of seconds after the leopard wouldn't stop whining. I walked outside of the cafe after she didn't come back to check on Kichi. When I went outside the girl was there, talking to the police. As the police left she started crying and ran after the car. The car didn't stop for her. When she finally gave up I was standing at the entrance to the cafe watching her. She looked at me with watery eyes that glared at me. She ran off into the forest and didn't come back until almost 10 o'clock. When she came back I was still standing outside the door of the cafe. She ran right past me going inside the store. I saw her come out of the cafe a few minutes later.

"May..." That was all the girl said to me before running off into Tokyo.

* * *

 _ **I'm having writers black now so please help me think of what I should do next. I've been having writers block for 2 years on this fan fic now. sorry this chapters shorter, but I didn't know what to write because of stupid writers block.  
**_


End file.
